Journal de bord
by marion1098
Summary: Recueil de OS , qui raconte une journée dans la vie d'un personnage . Demandez , j'écris pour quasiment tous les personnages , si vous voulez qu'il rencontre un autre perso , dites le en review :) Rating T pour le moment , pour quelques scènes ... x) bonne lecture :D
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! _

_Je vous propose une fic' à plusieurs chapitres -exclusivement des OS- ._

_Le thème est ultra simple , des personnages -que vous choisirez – écrivent une journée dans leurs journal de bord:) _

_Je cmmence par un petit rêne tout mimi , Chopper . _

Cher journal de bord , aujourd'hui 12 octobre .

Aujourd'hui je me suis levé très tôt , réveillé par des cris provenant de la chambre de Zoro .

Je suis allé vers la porte où je trouvais Sanji l'oreille collé au mur … Il écoutait sans doute .

Il y avait aussi Luffy .

Je commençais à parler :

« Qu'es …

-Pas si fort … , murmura le blond .

-Ouais , on veut écouter , nous ! , rajouta le chapeau de paille .

Je ne voulu pas en savoir d'avantage , de peur du cuisinier …

J'allais donc dans mon petit atelier étudier .

A l'heure du petit déjeuné tout le monde était réuni autour d'un bol d'une mixture abominable ! On voyait bien que Sanji n'était pas bien . Je voulais l'ausculter , mais il me répondit que son problème n'était pas soignable . Nami n'avait pas l'air très en forme , elle boitait affreusement .

Elle me demanda une crème pour un « bleu », je voulu lui appliquer la pommade , mais elle me fit une grimace , et Zoro aussi d'ailleurs … Je ne compris pas , mais Usopp m'a dis de ne pas insister , que le problème de Nami était lié à celui de Sanji et Zoro .

Je ne compris pas pas d'avantage … Qu'avait Zoro à voir dans tout cela ?

Bref , une fois l'infâme nourriture donné à Luffy , j'allais sur le pont en compagnie de mon meilleur ami .

Nous rigolâmes , jusqu'à entendre des cris … Mais cette fois de douleur , venant de mon capitaine !

Franky et Zoro le portèrent jusqu'à mon cabiner .

Luffy avait une méchante intoxication alimentaire … C'est ce qui lui pendait au nez , après avoir mangé TOUT le repas de Sanji seul …

Le pauvre s'en voulait affreusement …

J'observais par le minuscule hublot , une discussion entre Robin et notre cook .

Ils avaient un air renfrogné .

Je me décidé à entrer dans la cuisine . Il me fallait un bol , pour le remède de Luffy' !

« … J'arrive pas à y croire …

_ Moi non plus … Zo … , Robin s'arrêta quand elle m'aperçus

-Chpper-san ! Comment vas tu ? , me souriant .

-Bien bien ! Désolé de vous interrompre , mais je veux un bol !

-Sans soucis . , me répondit Sanji en me tendant l'objet en question .

Je retournais voir mon capitaine .

Brook était présent la chambre du malade , lui chantant sa nouvelle chanson .

« Luffy ! J'ai un bol !

-Youhouhou ! Tu vas vite être sur pied !

-Exact ! Mais dis moi Brook , toi qui es au courant de tout , serais-tu ce qui ce passe sur ce bateau ?

-Ah , Chopper-san ! Si tu savais , j'n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! … Même si je n'ai pas d'oreille Youhouhouhou ! Zoro et Nami ont … Enfin … Sont tombés l'un sur l'autre …

-Ah ! Les pauvres !

-Youhouhou ! Et Sanji est très triste , il voulait aussi tomber sur Nami …

-Tomber sur Nami ? Pourquoi ? , demandai-je

-Pour … Pour avoir «mal »YOUHOUHOU ! »

Le soir , après le dîner , au moment d'aller au lit , j'entamais une dernière conversation :

« Tant fait pas , Sanji-kun . Un jour , toi aussi , tu tomberas sur Nami , et elle aurat encore plus mal pare que tu es plus fort ! Et je prévoierais des tonnes de pommades ! Aller bonne nuit ! »

Je fus surpris par les rires de mes compagnons … A par Sanji , Nami et Zoro , ne s'attendant surment pas à ma dernière phrase …

Bref , ce fût une journée assez bonne .

J'ai appris que , si on tombe les uns sur les autres , on attrape des bleus , et on a mal , au début …


	2. Marco

_Coucou =) C'est de nouveau moi ^^ _

_Je suis de retour pour un nouveau OS , pour ma petite Jango ;P – plus connue sous le nom de _Kazuuko1103 _:) _

_Je vous propose , cette fois , le journal de … _

Marco ! _Et oui , que peut vivre le jeune phénix ? _

_Et bien voici la réponse … _

Cher journal , je t'écris aujourd'hui le 26 octobre .

Nous avons accosté très tôt sur une des îles sous la protection de père …

Ah … Père … J'aurais tellement de choses à dire sur lui …

Bon c'est pas le sujet .

Donc je l'écrivais , nous avons accosté .

Ace était déjà à terre en compagnie Speed Jiru et de Père .

Il me fit signe de la main pour m'approcher , puis me demanda

« Alors , Marco bien dormi ?

Oui , car une « fête pour l'anniversaire d'un membre invisible eut lieu dans ma cabine …»

-T'ss , c'est bon ! T'as bien foutu le bordel dans MA cabine … , lui répondis-je vexé et surtout énervé .

-Ace , Marco ! Cessez vos embrouilles … Marco , nous ne pouvions pas faire le banquet sur le pont … Comment aurions nous fait pour tout ranger avant d'arriver ? ,nous fit taire Père .

-Oui … Mais dans ma chambre …

-C'est la plus spacieuse ! De quoi tu te plains !, s'agaça Ace , avant de rajouter : Et puis , si tu veux , tu peux dormir dans ma cabine avec moi … »

Je ne répondis pas … il y a vraiment des fois où j'me dis qu'il m'aime , ou qu'il veut me mettre dans son lit …

Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas … Enfin , je crois …

Bon revenons à mes moutons .

Comme je le disais , nous sommes sur une petite île , extrêmement peuplé appartenant à l'illustre Barbe Blanche .

Nous avions du faire des centaines de kilomètres , car l'îlot s'apprêtait à être attaqué .

Nous attendîmes environ deux heures , prêt à contre-attaqué .

Et vers 13h , ça commença .

Il y avait un bateau pirate , un seul et unique .

Nous trouvions la tâche facile .

« J'y vais seul ! , s'écria cet effronté d'Ace .

-T'es complètement malade ! , hurlais-je alors qu'il était déjà parti .

Père me regarda . Je compris ce qu'il voulait …

Il souhaitait que j'y aille … Mais il en était HORS de questions ! Après le bazar qu'il avait organisé dans MA chambre … Non ! Je ne veux pas !

J'attendis , quand soudainement , le cris d'Ace me fit frémir , je vola alors de toutes mes forces … Mais pourquoi ?

Bref , j'arrivai à tire d'aile , voyant Ace dans les bras d'un autre . Je fus vexé , et honteux d'avoir accourut aussi vite …

En effet , Ace serrait son frère …

« Oï ! Marco ! Descends ! C'est Père qui t'envoie ?

-Bah oui , mentit-je … »

Le soir , on organisa un ENORME banquet sur le pont , cette fois . De toute manière ma chambre était totalement inutilisable … Bref , la fête battait son plein , c'était le cas de le dire, les membres de MON équipage se battaient comme des chiffonniers … Oui … J'avoue que je faisais aussi parti de la bataille … Et oui … C'est bien moi … L'initiateur de cette bagarre d'ivrogne … Mais j'avais mes raisons :

J'entendis quelqu'un dire : Le phénix il craint à mort !

Donc je m'énerva … Mais en réalité , maintenant que j'y repense de façon sombre , il me semblerait que la personne eut plutôt dit : T'as un manix ? Et on lui aurait répondu : Non , j'crois que c'est mort …

Ou alors : Passe moi mon slip , c'est fini mais je colle …

Bref , personne n'avait parler de phénix … Je me suis retrouvé bien bête quand Père s'en est mêlé …

Il a hurlé après nous tous …

Il nous a mit un «Stop » Comme dirait Ace …

Et quand il nous a questionné , et qu'il a exigé le nom du responsable , tout le monde s'est retourné vers moi … Merci la solidarité …

Bref , aujourd'hui j'ai plus de chambre , et je me suis fais punir alors que j'ai plus d'un certain âge -et oui , personne ne le sera , même pas toi éè- .


	3. Law

_Bonjour =) Je suis de retour -j'espère ne pas vous avoir manqué éè - _

_Aujourd'hui , c'est au tour de _**Law**_ de nous raconter sa journée … So Enjoy ! _

Mon cher journal …

J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chose à te dire ….

Alors , allons-y . Tout commença hier :

Hier, 16 novembre .

Ce matin , j'ai eu une fâcheuse envie de combattre .

C'est pour cela que je changea littéralement de cap , faisant de nouveau rager mon cher équipage .

En effet , il y a quelques jours , j'ai reçu un courrier venant de Kidd . Ce dernier me racontait sa vie , qui m'importe peu … Mais en finissant sa lettre , il me laissa se coordonnées actuelles … En me défiant bien entendu …

Donc , je m'en vais , voguant tranquillement en sa direction , prêt à le massacrer …

Je me joignis à mon équipage , avec qui j'entamais une conversation :

« Tu penses … Enfin … Qu'il y aura … Des femmes ? , me questionna Penguin .

-Disons , que pour le moment , je suis sûr qu'il y aura de la baston …

-De la bagarre … Mm … , réfléchit Bepo .

-Oui oui … De la castagne , comme dirait les mal polie . »

Puis je m'éloignais tout en croisant mes bras au dessus de ma tête .

J'aime marcher ainsi , c'est à la fois « décontrac' et penseur » tout moi en faite …

Bon , maintenant , en réalité , je n'avais plus rien à faire …

quand soudain j'entendis un bruit de canon …

C'était Kidd . Quel homme ! Oser me donner une sorte d'invitation et venir à ma rencontre … Je trouve ça BRILLANT .

Bref , au lieu de m'attardais sur des détails complètement inutiles , je vais raconter la suite .

Comme je l'ai écris , un boulet de canon arrivât droit sur nous . Mais heureusement , Bepo le renvoya à son expéditeur … Bepo est vraiment très fort …

« Hahaha … Tu ne t'y attendais pas , hein Law ?

-Non , je dois avouer que sur ce coup , tu m'as bien eut … Mais disons , que c'est de bonne guerre … , souriais-je à ma grande habitude .

-Quoi ? Je t'attaque par surprise , et c'est tout ce que ça te fais ? , hurla Eustass Kid

-Monsieur , que pourrais-je faire de plus ? , répondis-je avce un sourire encore plus immense .

-AAAA , Ca suffit , tu m'exaspères sérieusement toi ! , rageait mon interlocuteur .

-Fais attention , si ça continue , tu vas devenir aussi rouge que t'es cheveux … , lançais-je , tout en riant à pleine dents , sans réfléchir .

Le capitaine aux cheveux de couleur sang , se vexa aussitôt . Il ne voulut plus dialoguer avec moi …

Il est mignon quand il est en colère .

Enfin , nous nous apprêtions à un combat énorme .

Sauf , que je n'eut soudainement plus aucune envie de me bagarrer avec qui que ce soit .

Donc je lui dit , en espérant qu'il comprenne .

« -Quoi ! Tu refuses de te battre contre moi ! Mais tu n'as pas le droit !

-Bah si . Nous n'avions pas fixé de règles à ce que je sache … , je souriais toujours .

-Oui , mais ça paraissait logique ! Et puis pourquoi attendre ! , il sortit son pistolet de son étuit , et tira . Mais pas assez vite , j'esquivai les balles avce précision -et ce n'est pas pour me lancer des fleurs , je n'aime pas les fleurs … -

-Monsieur , vous me décevez sur ce point , penser que je ne peux esquiver quelques misérables balles … , dis-je .

-Ce n'était qu'un échauffement , mon cher Law … , me répondit-il en souriant , son sourire sadique …

-Oh , j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu peux faire de plus .

-Et bien , gardes les yeux bien ouverts … Car ça va aller très vite . »

Il allait passer à l'action , lorsque un bruit sourd se fit entendre …

D'un coup , le bateau d'Estass Kidd se sépara en deux . Incroyable mais vrai .

Je me doutais bien que Mihawk était derrière tout ça …

En effet , il continuait d'avancer l'air de rien . Il me salua tout de même . Oui moi je suis une personne de grande classe , avec des tonnes d'amis -LOL x) -

Eustass et son équipage était dispersés sur les restent du navire , qui commençait à s'enfoncer .

Je dévisageai Kid , me questionnant , « dois-je le sauver ? »

« Mmm... Dois-je te suver ? … , lui demandais-je

-J'ai pas besoin de ton aide andouille ! , me répondit-il

-Très bien , donc je te laisse couler bêtement dans l'océan … C'est toi qui l'as cherché après tout …

Moment d'hésitation pour Kidd .

-Après mûre réflexion … J'ai … J'ai … Besoin de ton aide … »

Je réfléchis encore pendant de longues minutes puis je fis signe à l'ours de les aider .

« Salut monsieur Eustass Kidd . Bienvenue à bord … , les accueillais-je tout en souriant .

-Mer … Merci … , grommelait le nouveau venu .

-Comment ? Je n'ai rien entendu . , dis-je en tendant l'oreille vers le pauvre capitaine .

-Merci . , fini-t-il par cracher au bout d'un certain temps .

-Et bien , tu vois , c'était pas bien compliqué . , je lui pinça les joues avant de continuer , Bon , je vous ai repêché , c'est pas pour rien , on a besoin d'un cuisinier et de matelots , je pense que vous êtes en capacités de faire toutes nos corvées . Je ne me trompe pas ? , interrogeais-je Kidd .

-Non … On … On peut le faire … , articulait-il difficilement .

-Oh , mais c'est idéale ! Nous vous larguerons à l'île la plus proche … Nous y serons bientôt . Dans trois jours maximum … »

La nuit tomba rapidement . J'allai dans ma chambre , pour dormir .

Je dus passer la nuit aux côtés de mon équipages .

Mon lit est très spacieux , du coup Bepo , Penguin et moi dormions ensembles . Les autres dans des hamacs disposaient un peu partout dans ma chambre .

On dut faire ça pour laisser un peu de place à l'équipage de Kidd .

Le lendemain ,pendant que Eustass et ses sous-fifres faisaient le ménage en gentils esclaves , je me réveillais doucement . La nuit avait été terrible : entre ceux qui ronflaient , Bepo qui me donné des coups de pattes et Penguin qui parlait -ou plutôt fantasmer – en dormant .

J'avais des courbatures partout .

Une mine épouvantable .

Bref , je m'avança près de Kidd .

« Pas trop dur le ménage ?

-Pas trop dure ta nuit ? ,me répondit-il d'un ton encore plus sarcastique que le mien .

-Comment sais tu que ma nuit était mauvaise ?

-C'est pas difficile à deviner . T'as la tête complètement tounée sur le côté gauche …

-Mmm... C'est pour ça que le monde est à 90° sur la gauche … Je comprends mieux … , répliquais-je .

-T'es vraiment pas croyable … »

Ma tête retrouva son angle habituelle grâce Shachi , qui me l'a remis bien .

« Capitaine Law ! Terre en vue !

-YEEEEEEEEEEEES ! , cria tout l'équipage de Kidd

-Oh , déjà … Nos invités vont devoir partir … Je suis triste d'avance . , ironisais-je .

Bref , une fois à quai , je demanda un entretien privé avec Kidd .

« Quoi encore ? , exaspéra le capitaine roux

-Fermes les yeux .

-Non . , me répondit-il fermement .

-Aller , je te donne de quoi te payer un beau navire .

-Ok …

-Compte jusqu'à 100 .

-100 ! s'étonna-t-il

-Oui . Juste après tu pourras les rouvrir .

1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5 … »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin , que je l'embrassa langoureusement .

C'était le plus meilleur et plus beau baiser de ma vie -pour le moment- .

Kidd ouvrit les yeux quelques instants après la fin de notre bisou .

Mais , comme à mon habitude , je m'étais évanoui dans la nature .

Bref , en deux jours , j'ai appris à avoir de la « pitié » et à bien embrasser .

_Merci d'avoir lu , et à la prochaine ^^_

_Continuer à faire vos propositions : je l'ai prends TOUTES =) _

_A venir , un OS sur Zoro , sur Doflamingo -qui rencontrera une personne , je ne vous en dit pas plus;) - et un sur Kidd =) _


	4. Zoro

Coucou =)

Après les réponses positives que j'ai reçu de votre part , me revoici =) -hé oui , vous l'aurez voulu XD -

Aujoud'hui , on s'intéresse à notre cher Roronoa Zoro ;)

Journal . Le 31 octobre .

Aujourd'hui , c'est Halloween … Je déteste cette fête … Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on devrait fêter les morts … Sans oublier le faite que le cendrier qui nous sert de cuistot **adore** la fêter …

Je me suis levé , comme à mon habitude , dès que le soleil a pointé le bout de son nez .

Les autres dormaient profondément , à mon humble avis , ils ne s'étaient pas couchés tôt …

Bref je me dirigeais vers la cuisine .

Vide .

J'en fus surpris , en réalité , je m'attendais à trouver Sanji … Idée complètement stupide , car , je ne l'aime pas … Quoi que ? … Non , j'l' aime pas .

Bon , je ne me sers pas de p'tit déj , c'est pas mon boulot de faire à manger après tout !

Je ne prends qu'une bouteille d'eau , et je pars m'entraîner .

Je soulevais des poids , je battais mon record , quand un crétin aux bras élastiques me les arrachèrent des mains …

« Comment peux tu dire que je ne deviendrai pas Seigneur de Pirates ? , hurlait mon capitaine .

Je sortis de ma salle d'entraînement , et regarda avec stupeur Luffy qui s'apprêtait à assommer Garp … Ces deux là sont irrécupérables , un peu comme moi et San … Pourquoi je parle de lui ?

Revenons à nos moutons , comme je le disais précédemment , le chapeau de paille allait taper le marine .

-Quand comprendras tu , tête de paysan ! Tu es fais POUR le GOUVERNEMENT ! Comme moi !

-Jamais ! , le mugiwara leva bien haut les altères et …

-AIIIIIIIE ! , Garp venait d'infliger un coup de poing d'une telle force , que Luffy en lacha son arme .

-Tu vois ! Tu pleures pour un rien ! Ho ! Bonjour Zoro . Ne t'en fais pas , je ne viens pas vous arrêtez , je viens juste rendre visite à mon dernier petit fils …

-Oui , et je suis le dernier , la faute à qui ? , osa dire Luffy .

Visiblement , il tenait, en parti,Garp responsable de ce qui était arrivé à son frère . Mais cela ne me regarde ABSOLUMENT pas .

-Bouh ! , Chopper essaya de me faire peur . Il était vêtu d'un drap , c'était un fantôme , enfin , se n'est qu'une supposition .

-Excuses-moi , je suis occupé .

-Mais , tu n'as pas eu peur ? , me répondit timidement le petit rêne , déçu .

-Euh … Bien sûr … , j'étais vraiment gêné , je ne voulais pas briser ses espoirs …

Bref , mon entraînement fini , -cela faisait déjà trois heures que j'y étais – je me décida à aller prendre une douche .

« Quel horreur ! Une créature dans ton genre ne devrait pas exister !

-Ta gueule . J'vais prendre une douche évites de me mater … , dis-je en souriant .

-Tu sais , pour voir des algues , j'ai juste à aller me baigner dans la mer ! , me répliqua-il ironiquement .

Je m'en alla , un peu vexé , ne sachant pas quoi répondre .

Après un long bain , c'était l'heure de manger .

J'étais à la bourre .

« Ta soupe est froide .

Il n'y avait plus personne . A exception de Sanji .

-Désolé .

-Désolé pour toi . Moi j'ai mangé . Tu crains sérieux .

-Quoi !? Tu crois que j'l'ai fais exprès ! Tu me gaves !

-Qu'ai-je dis ? .

Il a visé juste . Il n'avait rien dit de mal , et je m'énervais encore …

-Rien … Mais tu l'as pensé tellement fo...

-J'aime pas les gens qui passe ne respecte pas le travail des autres . Manges . , Sanji était aussi froid que ma soupe .

Il quitta la salle , je jetai un coup d'œil à ma nourriture . Ma soupe préféré .

Je me sentit mal toute l'après midi .

Une géante fête fut organisée pour Halloween .

Je sortis de ma cabine , évidement , je n'étais pas déguisé .

Mais les autres si :

Luffy était en une sorte de mélange entre Gold D Roger et un viellard

Robin s'était dessinée des moustache de chat , et vêtue d'une «combinaison » à la Catwoman

Nami en Wonderwoman

Usopp en Chopper

chopper en fantôme

Franky en mettre nageur …

Luffy en panda … Ne me demandez pas pourquoi …

Et Sanji … Ce Sanji … Tellement RIDICULE dans son costume ! J'en ris encore ! Il était … En … Infirmière ! Avec la robe et la blouse …

Bref , je sortis pour aller sur le pont , les deux filles du navire avaient bien décoré l'espace avec diverses citrouilles , lampions et de grandes tables .

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Mon dieu ! Sanji ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-La ramène pas . 'Y avait plus rien à la boutique de déguisement . Et toi d'abord tu t'es pas changé !

-c'est vrai ça … , ajouta la rousse .

Tout le monde se tourna alors en ma direction … C'était le début de la fin …

Ils se jetèrent sur mon pauvre corps , je me débattis , mais je ne pouvais pas leur faire de mal …

Au final , je succomba à leurs bras , et abandonnant toute résistance .

Quand ils eurent fini de ma petite personne , je me retrouvai alors dans une position fort désagréable …

En effet , ils me vêtirent d'une robe appartenant à l'archéologue, de hauts talons provenant de la sale voleuse du bateau … Sans oublier l'horrible maquillage dont on m'a barbouillé , oui barbouillé le visage … J'aurai sûrement du me défendre lorsque je vis Luffy avec un tube de rouge à lèvres …

Conclusion de cette journée :

Je déteste Halloween autant que je hais les soupes froides .


End file.
